


Overwatch Go

by Lyerre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pokemon GO
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/F, Fluff, Pokemon GO References, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerre/pseuds/Lyerre
Summary: Angela and Fareeha play Pokemon Go but don't know the other also do. They're rivals. And lesbians.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Overwatch Go

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a Secret Santa on Discord. Happy holidays Johnny, and enjoy the fic!

[Raticate fainted]

A proud smile shows on Fareeha's face. Another gym, secured for Team Valor. Well, whatever's left of Team Valor anyway.

In her town, there's just her representing, or taking gyms, at least. So many years ago, when Pokémon Go was the newest craze, people would walk around in droves to battle, take gyms, and capture Pokémon, or so she read on the Internet. Now, only the very few willing to emulate old software on old hardware can play, and they'd have to love ye old aesthetic. It's not even in holo!

There's at least one other person, though. Someone in Team Instinct, randomly taking back gyms with weird teams that don't really follow any old meta or type. Fareeha wonders just how long it will take for her newest acquisition to be taken back by them. When you're only two people in a city playing an ageless game, some unspoken rivalries may sprout.

Rivalry is not the only thing on Fareeha's mind this early morning, though. From time to time, she sees this girl, jogging along empty streets, bathing in this glow only just-risen morning can give. Thanks to being alone before the city wakes up, both stood out to each other, and so exchanged polite waves a few times.

\-------------------------------

"You should talk to the girl, _habibti_."

"... what?"

Fareeha froze over her dinner.

"I said, you should talk to the girl."

"Which girl, mom?"

"The girl you've yammered on about for the past weeks. You think I don't listen to you when you ramble about Polkamen..."

"Pokemon."

"Yes, yes, that's what I said. You think I don't listen to you, but I do. And you're always talking about this girl, the jogger."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! She has a blonde ponytail and a clunky mp3 player on her left armband, always seems underdressed for the weather, and, to quote you: 'her little steps in the morning light makes her look like she's effortlessly dancing to a heavenly rhythm...'"

Her daughter's dumbfounded look stopped Ana from going further with this, but her grin was the most annoying thing. The grin of someone who's right and they know it.

"... wow okay that sounds very gay of me. Did I really say that?"

"No, but the fact that you thought you did is telling enough."

Fareeha groaned, letting her head fall to the tablein a dramatic gesture. Her mom had a very sharp eye for secrets, but it seems like she didn't even need to use it this time.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, and moreso than that. In my time we called that 'gay yearning'. So go, talk to her before the whole town figures it out too. You're free after your Polkamen run, right?"

"It's Pokemon, mom. It's an old game, surely you would know about it."

"Oh I do, _habibti_ , I do, but I like messing with you. Now finish your plate and come help me clean up, Reinhardt's coming over for tea and biscuits later on."

\-------------------------------

"Excuse me, miss walker?"

Discreet floral scents waft around her before she lifts a confused eye fom her Pokemon catch to find herself startlingly close to the jogger. It takes her a few seconds to take in what's happening before she hurriedly closes her game to answer. Too bad for that Ponyta.

"Uh... are you talking to me?"

Damnit, she had rehearsed talking to her before, but all that practice just evaporated the moment it didn't go as planned. The blonde didn't seem to realize, or mind, Fareeha's badly-hidden agitation.

"Yes! We wave at each other from time to time, but I don't know your name, so you're miss walker. Do you have a minute? I kinda need some help and it's a desert out there."

"Oh y-yes, absolutely, I wasn't doing anything, really, what's wrong?"

"I seem to have lost my keys on my jog, and I could really use finding them before I'm late for work."

"So you want me to... jog with you?"

"To look for my keys, yes, if that's alright with you."

"It's very much alright, miss jogger."

"Angela."

"Fareeha. Lead the way!"

If they weren't so concentrated on looking at the pavement, they could have sees that they had silly smiles strewn all over their faces for the entire length of the search. When Fareeha got home later that day, her mother didn't even have to ask. Flowery scent clings easily to people for a while, after all.

That and her daughter's grin and flushed cheeks. Ah, to be young.

\-------------------------------

"Uuuuuugh, I can't believe I went through with that!"

Angela flopped on her couch, face-first into a fuzzy pillow. Her roommate, Amélie, didn't even look up from her screen to reply, but her tone betrayed curiosity for the dramatic.

"With what?"

"With your plan to talk to Fareeha!"

"Ah, so she _does_ have a name. Told you it would work out fine."

"Hur dur I'm Angela, help me find my keys that I certainly didn't hide somewhere as an excuse to talk to you, oh fair maiden."

"It was that or talking about your phone game, and you told me you didn't want to go that route. Unless you could stop being a dramatic princess for one minute and talk to her normally."

Angela sighed. If only it was this easy.

"You know I'm too shy for that. And I do want to keep my hidden advantage. Need I remind you we're on opposing teams?"

Amélie didn't answer that. There was no need to. When Angela was in this mood, only one thing worked.

"I'm sure I looked like a creep, too. 'Miss walker', ugh, I'm so cheesy, why did I- mph!"

Her rantings were cut short by her roommate dropping a basketful of blankets on her before going back to her studies. A muffled "Thank you" came from under the pile.

"Tomorrow," the fluff monster thought. "Tomorrow I'll talk to her proper."

\-------------------------------

But she didn't have to. Fareeha greeted her first.

"Hey there Angela! Still have your keys this morning?"

"Haha, yes, don't worry!"

"So you don't need a jogging partner today?"

There, she said it. Rehearsing really was worth it, if Angela's rosy cheeks were any indication. Surely that wasn't all because of the exercise, or so she hoped.

"Afdskjhgk yes no I mean are you offering, because that would be great."

Fareha had no idea how Angela did a keysmash with her voice, but it was the most endearing thing she's heard in a long time. She didn't expect the flirt of opportunity to go that well, either, so she pushed her luck, unsure of how far it would take her.

"Yeah, I'm offering. Same route as yesterday, or whichever you want, you know the jogging paths better than I do, after all."

And so they ran, an awkward but not uncomfortable distance between them.

\-------------------------------

Over time, this distance grew shorter. Arm-length became bumping shoulders accompanied by laughs. Eyes fixed on the pavement made way to longing glances. Distant waves became closeness. Their daily morning ritual left them happy for the rest of the day, and eager to get to bed to meet up again. From time to time they even met up elsewhere for a coffee, a picnic dinner or, like now, for a visit to the dog park. Neither of them owned a dog, but the area gave off peaceful vibes, yet was full of energy. They were looking at a cloud-like floof when Fareeha felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Both the crushing strength of it and the roaring "HELLO!" behind her would surprise anyone, but she knew who it was.

"Hey there Rein! Didn't know you brought your dog here!"

The dog in question, a huge thing not unlike it's owner, was ignoring Fareeha in favour of the dog enclosure. Being let loose, he let out a single "Wof!" and ran to frolic with the friendly dogs.

"First time trying, let's see if these fences can actually hold the big boy! And what are _you_ doing here, Fareeha, still playing that game... what was it called, Polkamen?"

"It's Pokemon! Geez, mom even contaminated you, I should really-"

"And YOU, young lady, are you by chance that game partner of hers?"

Fareeha twitched at the word "partner". Surely it was a coincidence and not a sly wordplay?

"Omg Rein! It's an old game, there's no way-"

"I am!" Much to Fareeha's surprise, Angela beamed with pride. "Though I must admit we're not really game partners. More accurately, we're rivals."

Fareeha was dumbfounded. Angela played it too? Not that she would know, she didn't really turn on the game for some time, the morning jog taking the place of her usual gym-snatching. With visible confusion, she turned to Angela.

"You.. you do? You also play that old thing?"

"I don't just play it. I'm _winning_."

Taking off her phone from her pocket, she showed Fareeha the area. Yellow gym upon yellow gym, as far as the screen would show, anyway.

"It was easier to take them after you started jogging with me. I didn't plan for this, I just wanted to get closer to you because you seemed nice, but having the whole area for Instinct feels pretty great."

Fareeha was silent for a while, things clicking into place one by one. Reinhardt knew that sparkle in her eyes, that determination not to be outdone, outplayed, but also, something... different he didn't know about.

Angela didn't know either until she was kissed by Fareeha, and she surely couldn't compute after either. Both flushed instantly, Fareeha muttering "No, _I'm_ winning." while Angela touched her lips absentmindedly, as to better understand what had happened, and said to herself "This feels pretty great, too..."

Reinhardt broke the mumblings with a thunderous roar.

"WELL, I'd better get going and leave you two lovebirds alone! I have a story to tell someone!"

"Noooo Rein, not my mom, pleaaaaaase!"

But he wouldn't stop, and between the huge dog effortlessly jumping over the fence to follow and Angela's laughter, Fareeha didn't know where to put herself. She would have to face an endless stream of puns and questions when she'd come bac home for supper, that's for sure.

\-------------------------------

A few years later, Angela came back from work to Fareeha fixing the last touches on their supper.

"Welcome home, darling! How was work?"

"Better now that I'm in your arms, *schatz*. But more importantly..."

She went in for a kiss, then, with a smug smile, added: "There are still more Instinct gyms around our house. That means you're doing the dishes tonight!"

Fareeha let out a fake sigh. "Alright, alright, you win this time, but I'll get you, someday!"

That night, they both did the dishes together anyway, laughing the day off.


End file.
